The Baby Belovers episode 1 - Meet Baby Trixie Corice
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the first episode of the Baby Belovers and it's about the Baby Clever Belovers first met with Baby Trixie Corice whom they thought she was weird, except Baby Trampy Tramp befriended her and it's the lesson of making friends.


**The Baby Belovers in: Meet Baby Trixie Corice**

By **KristinaD121** (me)

In a backyard, the Baby Belovers are Alex, Spuddy, Timmy, Coby, Foxy, Ellie, and Trampy were playing and having fun in the playground including swings, slides, seesaws, a merry-go-round, sandbox and a monkey bars. There's Baby Alex Spot the smart-thinking Dalmatian with a female voice(but his gender is seem unclear. He seemed in a male appearance.), Baby Spuddy Scott the active, friendly Italian Greyhound, Baby Timmy Cole the brave English Foxhound, Coby the small, friendly magic carpet, Baby Foxy Fox the cute, redheaded fox, Baby Ellie Elsen the sweet, flower-loving bunny, and Baby Trampy Tramp the Mexican Chihuahua.

Baby Timmy asked, "Do you have any fun to play?"

"Me, too." added Baby Foxy.

"Me, three." added Coby.

Baby Alex asked, "Ha. Do you think playing hide and seek might be fun to play?"

Baby Ellie replied, "That might be fun."

"And about the game, 'The Bingo Scavenger', we can go anyway that we've never discover before." said Baby Foxy.

Baby Spuddy said, "Something we've never seen."

Baby Trampy saw something and he pointed out, "Uh, colloquials, there's a parasol blown away by a wind."

They saw the pink parasol with red handle blown away, and there was a three and a half year old baby poodle with apricot skin, blond furry bracelets, blond furry anklets, a puffball on the tip of her tail, a blond hair with bangs and a pair of ponytails or pigtails-like ears with pink bows on each, a pink pacifier on her mouth, pink collar with a heart-shaped tag, pink dress with puffy, round sleeves with a red heart with angel wings on her chest shirt, and a pink girly shoes, who ran after her parasol or umbrella.

Baby Spuddy pointed out, "That girl over there was chasing her sun umbrella!"

Baby Alex said, "Well, come on, let's catch it before it'll blow away in a wind!" The rest of the babies ran to catch it, and they were helping her. Baby Alex jumps up, catch it by grabbing the handle of the parasol, and return it to her. "Here you go, fella. Do not let your umbrella blown away next time." They're walking away, leaving the baby poodle girl behind. She curiously follow them, but stopped by a nine year old Egyptian Mau, Ellia who arrived to her. She looked down at her and smiled, "Oh, you must be the new visitor. I'm Ellia Monick the caretaker who takes care of the babies. What's your name?" The baby poodle didn't say anything because she's shy to talk. Ellia asked, "What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?"

The baby poodle nodded.

"That's okay, you can write your name on my pad. Here." Ellia said, pass her a pencil for the baby poodle to write down her name on the pad, and it said on the pad, "Trixie Corice" and she shake Trixie's hand gently.

Meanwhile, the Baby Belovers were walking to the tree, they sat down and crossed their legs. Baby Foxy asked, "So, any game we want to play?"

"I know, how about we play rock, paper, scissors?"

Baby Spuddy added, "Or leap frog?"

"A ring around the rosie?" Baby Ellie questioned.

Baby Trampy blurted, "Wait! How about we dance around the sombrero?"

Baby Alex smiled, "Yes, this gonna be-gonna be..." He paused his words, they saw someone right behind Baby Alex and Baby Alex asked, "Do you get the feeling for being watched?"

Coby pointed at and answered, "Maybe there's someone..behind you, Alex."

So Baby Alex glance back, it's Baby Trixie Corice the baby poodle who chased her umbrella, and he smiled sheepishly, "Hello?"

She didn't reply, hold her own hands behind her back and feeling shy.

Baby Alex then asked, "Um, what's up?"

Then, Baby Trixie didn't answer at all, she drummed her fingers and still feeling shy.

Baby Ellie wondered, "What is she doing here again?"

Baby Alex scratched his head and replied, "I don't know."

"What does she wants?" Baby Foxy wondered.

"Why's she here?" Coby wondered, too.

Baby Spuddy asked, "And what's she gonna lead with?"

Baby Trampy stood up and ran over to Baby Trixie. "Hola! I'm Trampy Tramp! Nice to meet you, amiga." He shook her hand fast.

Baby Trixie mumbled and muffled, "#%++#¡x##%¡=÷###..." She doesn't speak well with that muffling sounds. Baby Foxy wondered, "Why she didn't say something?"

"I don't know. She must be speechless." Baby Spuddy replied.

Baby Alex said, "Oh, well, we better ask Ellia about her. Come on, gus."

"C'mon, Trampy." said Baby Spuddy. They're heading to the house near at their backyard, where they're playing on a playground. Baby Trampy smiled, "Adios." He left with the Baby Belovers, leaving Baby Trixie alone. Baby Trixie become lonely and put her head down.

In a house, Ellia is decorating her new vases, she's painting the white vase and she's good at it. The Baby Belovers arrived to ask Ellia about Baby Trixie and Baby Alex cried, "Ellia, we saw a girl with a pink outfit with blond hair with pink bows!"

"Yeah, she was appear at our backyard." said Baby Ellie.

Ellia Monick smiled kindly, "Oh, that was Trixie."

Baby Spuddy asked when scratching his head, "Who or what is a Trixie?"

"She's coming to visit here so I hope you'll like her as a new friend." Ellia replied.

Baby Alex exclaimed, "But she won't even talk to us!"

Ellia giggled as she painted the white vase, "Hehehe. She's a quiet girl and shy, but she seems smart like me and all of you. Besides, she doesn't know you all. Why don't you befriend to her."

Baby Foxy pondered, "How could we make friends with her? She's-She's..."

"Weird and different!" Baby Spuddy blurt out.

Ellia replied, "It's okay to be friends with others who were different. But calling people names and judging them because they're different is wrong and it could be hurtful. Besides, we need to make friends with others just the way they are, not just the people that are like us. You should try to be nice and friendly to Trixie so you all get to know each other."

Baby Alex gulped and responded nervously, "Well, okay then. We'll try."

Ellia sighed happily, "Well, it looks like they'll spend time with her together." She finished decorating her white vase with an image of a divine rose on it, she put it near at her collection of her decorative vases with designs and paintings on them.

In the living room, the Baby Belovers brought Baby Trixie to show. Baby Alex smiled, "This is our living room. So, what do you think?"

"***%¡+x%##/\-+**..." Baby Trixie muffled nervously. Coby walk towards the shelf, he took one toy car and show it to Baby Trixie. "Wanna see my toy car? It has three missing wheels, but one wheel's not. However, I can't find three wheels sometimes." He passed it to her. Baby Trixie hummed, "Hmmm." She put it in her pocket of her dress, much to Coby surprise. He gaspped, "Hey! That's mine!"

Baby Alex whispered, "Shh! That's okay. Let her have it. Who do we care about it? It's busted."

"Oh. Yeah, what do we care?" Coby smiled.

Baby Foxy is looking for a baseball from the box filled with balls, she picked one baseball which is old and scratched, she toss it to Baby Trixie and ask with a smile, "Wanna play ball?"

Baby Trixie catch it and put it inside her pocket.

Baby Alex tolded, "You threw it back, you don't keep it." She turned her head to the left, she saw a gray toy robot and she ran towards it.

Baby Alex surprised and ran after her, "Hey, no way! That was mine and it isn't busted!" She grabbed it, he swiped it from her, but he accidentally sent his toy robot flying in the air and about to fall to the floor. Baby Alex try to catch it, but missed, the toy robot hit to the ground and he tripped onto his toy. He stood up and saw that his toy robot is now broken by the toy robot's head got out of its body. He gasped and he said angrily, "Now look what you did! That was my favorite toy! You broke it!" He blamed her and crossed his arms. Baby Trixie muffled disappointedly, "*#¡#***...%%%xx=¡=*..."

Baby Trampy tap his index finger at Baby Alex's shoulder and told, "Nuh-uh. Trixie never break juguetes." (Juguetes means toys.) He tell him the truth that she doesn't break any toys with innocence. Baby Alex grabbed Baby Trampy's hand, they walked towards the Baby Belovers, they surrounded in circle and talked privately. Baby Alex said, "Come here, everyone. We've got a plan for us to do."

"Do what?" Baby Timmy asked.

"To make her stay outside for her to play alone."

Baby Ellie asked, "Are you sure we're being unfriendly when she gets lonely to play by herself?"

Baby Alex replied, "Well, if we were being friendly to her, we got one thing to do." They were whispering to each other. Baby Trixie doesn't know what they're planning for.

The Baby Belovers took Baby Trixie outside to the tree. Baby Alex smiled, "Here we are, everyone!" He turned to Baby Trixie with a smile, "Okay, fella, the game is called, 'Hide-and-don't seek'. You stand near the tree." He shoved her gently to the tree and she stood near it. Baby Alex said, "No peeking. We'll count our steps then we can find you. Okay?" He and the babies walked backward from her as she turned her head to the tree.

He counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." They started to ran off and headed back inside their house. They look into the window to take a peek at Baby Trixie near the tree, still standing and they cheered, "Hooray! It worked!"

Except Baby Trampy is still outside without following them, still playing Hide-and-don't seek and he counted in Spanish while finding her, "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, oñce, doce, trece! Soy fundar nunca!" (Translate: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen! I found you!) He ran around in circle excitedly when he found Baby Trixie, stopped and see how she feels about his game. Baby Trixie turnaround, she looks sad and lonely with tears, and her feelings hurt. Baby Trampy felt worried that she was physically hurt, he look back, he saw the Baby Belovers were laughing in a window, and he believes that they ditch her and they didn't want her as a new friend who is different and mute. He decided to be her friend and comforted her, "Don't worry, Trixie. I'll be your amigo." He fixed her feelings by making her feel better and she'll play with him with tears of happiness.

Later at the living room, the Baby Belovers were playing tennis balloon game and they're having fun together with laughs.

Baby Ellie asked, "Are you sure we were being...unfriendly to the girl?"

Baby Alex answered, "We try to make friends with."

"And we worked hard." Baby Foxy added as she hit the yellow balloon with a tennis racket.

Baby Spuddy laughed, "Yeah, just because that she's too weird and silent."

Baby Timmy ran after the balloon, stopped and surprised as he look at the toy chest, "Hey, where's my action figure of Super-Dog? It know it's old and broken."

"And where's my favorite kite? It was gone, too. It was ripped and old." Baby Spuddy said.

Coby wondered, "What's going on?"

"We don't know." Baby Alex replied.

Baby Ellie call out for them, "Fellas, you better look and see!" They ran and look into the window for them to see Baby Trampy and Baby Trixie were playing.

Baby Alex wondered, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Meanwhile at the playground in the backyard, Baby Trampy and Baby Trixie were sliding on a slide, they become friends and they're having fun together. He screamed, "Weeee!"

Baby Alex and his friends arrived to them. Baby Alex asked with his arms crossed, "Alright, Trampy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trixie and I played." Baby Trampy answered with smile and wrapped his arm around Baby Trixie.

Baby Spuddy said, "You can't play with her! She's weird!"

"She is not weird. She helped." He point at these toys, they're fixed and renew.

Baby Foxy surprised with the gleam in her eyes, "Hey! Our toys!"

"How come they're not broken anymore?" Baby Ellie questioned as she pick up her doll and hug it.

Baby Trampy smiled, "Trixie lío."

Baby Alex with his mad look, "Yeah right."

"Si, bien." He nodded. (Si means yes and bien means right.)

"We'll just see." said Baby Alex. He walked to the house to get his broken toy robot. He came back, carried his broken toy robot to her, dropped it to the ground near Baby Trixie's feet and he says and still with his mad look, "Okay, prove it!"

They're all looking at her, nothing happens and he said, "I knew it! She isn't doing anything."

Baby Trampy shooked his head and told, "Nuh-uh. Trixie's pensar." She's thinking, pick the broken toy robot, she repaired it really good and give it to Baby Alex who is amazed. He amazed, "Wow!" He show it to them and they amazed, too, "Wow!" He pass it to Baby Trixie and asked, "So, you wanna play?"

"Okay..." Baby Trixie just talked!

He surprised, "You can talk?"

Baby Spuddy wondered, "Why she didn't talk to us before?"

"Trixie not know you." Baby Trampy replied.

Baby Alex realized what they did was wrong and sighed, "Oh. He's right. We were busy being unfriendly and we never told her our names." They're all felt sorry to her. Baby Trampy introduced, "This is Spuddy, Timmy, Ellie, Foxy, Coby, and Alex."

Baby Trixie smiled and stretched her hand out to shake his hand, "Alex."

"Trixie." Baby Alex smiled and shook her hand.

Later at the huge sandbox, they're all digging the sand with toy shovels. Baby Foxy asked with a smile, "Think we can build our relationship?"

Baby Alex nodded, "Exactly, Foxy." He turned to Baby Trixie, "Say, Trixie, what do you think?"

"Umm...yes!" Baby Trixie smiled as she's digging a sand with a toy shovel. The Baby Belovers were continue digging on a sandbox and they're becoming friends forever. Baby Trixie turned her head to the camera or you/reader and gave a wink.

**The End.**


End file.
